


Oh, my, my when I look into your eyes, it's a sight I can't describe

by Odd_birds_and_booksellers



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, jolex au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:40:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26697652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_birds_and_booksellers/pseuds/Odd_birds_and_booksellers
Summary: Prompts “We always share blankets on the couch, I’m sure sharing the bed for the night is fine too." & “I really want to kiss you right now. I know I shouldn’t, and somehow that makes me want it more.”
Relationships: Alex Karev & Jo Wilson Karev, Alex Karev/Jo Wilson Karev
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22
Collections: The Group Chat's Fics





	Oh, my, my when I look into your eyes, it's a sight I can't describe

**Author's Note:**

> I hate writing fluff...it is so hard and it does not come very naturally to me but I still try. I will admit this is not my finest work but it is hard to come up with fluffy ideas. 
> 
> Thanks for reading...you can send me or prompts on Tumblr @odd-birds-and-booksellers
> 
> (Ps. Did not proofread this but I'll probably do it later.)

Alex couldn’t work out if it was the run-up to Christmas that was making people more stupid or the if the freezing winds had really just knocked the common sense out of everyone because he’d been on call since yesterday evening and he was just now able to find five minutes for a break, what didn’t make it better was as his break began so did everyone's day, so he was stuck waiting for his coffee, watching as the interns scurried in oblivious to his night's hard work. 

“Why do you look like that?” Alex mutters as he watches Jo waddle up to him, she was wrapped up in what could only be described as 100 layers of clothing, with a woolly hat pulled down low, so low that it was dangerously close to blinding her. She looked like she was wandering around in an inflatable fat suit with the amount of layers she had on. 

She mumbles something incoherent before pulling the scarf she'd wrapped around her face down, so he could see her flushed cheeks. “Look like what? Beautiful? Stunning? Hot?” Jo shrugs, rustling as she moves, she reaches out taking his coffee cup from his hands and taking a sip for herself, a small smirk playing on her lips as she watches Alex gape at the audacity. 

Frowning Alex snatches back the cup as he heads back towards the hospital, rolling his eyes as he hears Jo begin to shuffle along behind him. “Like an Eskimo at a jumble sale.” He clarifies as she starts to unravel herself beside him. Jesus, how many layers did she have on?

“The heaters broke at my apartment.” She mumbles softly, nodding her thanks as he holds not one but two doors open for her, dramatically letting her pass as if she was taking up all the room. 

“So buy a new one,” Alex suggests like it was the most obvious solution, watching as she once again reached out for his cup. 

“I'm an intern do you think I have the money just lying around?” Jo narrows her eyes, taking another sip from his coffee, humming constantly as the hot liquid warms her.

“You would’ve had $1000 if you hadn’t bought that couch.” 

“Stop complaining about the couch, you said you liked it.”

“I do.” 

“Then be grateful you jerk.” Jo smacks the side of his arm as the elevator door dings open before them. God, you’d think she’d killed his puppy not bought him an insanely nice couch the way he goes on.

“Hey you can stay at mine by the way…” Alex mumbles leaning forward to press the button for the peds floor and the surgical floor for Jo. “Just so you don’t freeze to death.” He clarifies, watching as she perks up a bit from his offer, he’d let anyone stay, really it had nothing to do with everyone teasing him about being in love with her and them maybe being right about it. 

Jo grins, handing him back his coffee she wrestles out of her puffer jacket. “Aww you're worried about me, you’re so sweet” She laughs, winking at him over her shoulder as the doors slip open. 

“Shut up I just don’t wanna hear you’re whiny ass complaining all day.” Alex shakes his head, fighting the smirk that wanted to appear on his face as he watches Jo skip off.

* * *

He’s handsome...she’ll give him that but he’s also mean and grumpy and funny...really funny and he’s understanding and...shit she was doing it again. She’d promised, she’d downright swore she wasn’t gonna be one of those girls that fawned over their bosses and here she was.

“For the last time, we are just friends…” Jo hisses as she breaks her trance, just registering Stephanie's teasing as Leah and Shane flopped down beside her on the table. 

The group exchange a few glances, Stephanie nodding her head back to where the attendings were sitting, indicating it was Karev that was today's topic of conversation. “So you keep saying but I'm not sure who you are trying to convince here me or you…” Steph says pointedly as she munched away on her crisps. 

“You, I’m trying to convince you…”

“Ooooh, Karev I love you….oooo Karev.” Steph teases, kicking her leg on the table as she writhes around dramatically. 

Jo groans, leaning her head down on the table as a round of laughter erupts from her so-called friends. “Oooh marry me, Dr Karev.” Shrieks Heather as she wraps her arms around herself pretending to kiss the air as she does.

“Will you shut up?” Jo shrieks as they gain the attention of a few other tables, throwing a couple of fries in Heather's direction Jo narrows her eyes on friends. “I don’t like him like that and if he hears you’ll he’ll freak.”

“You definitely do like him like that, why else would you have spent that last thirty minutes staring at him from across the room.” Steph laughs, as she nods her head towards where Alex was sitting with Grey and Torres again. 

“We’re just friends...don’t look at me like that..” Jo growls sinking down in her chair, playing with the food on her plate, doing all she could to not glance up at Alex’s direction. “Urgh, I’m in trouble...so much trouble…”

“Because you’re in love with a man whore…” Leah snides as she crunches noisily on her carrot sticks.

Jo sighs, watching as Alex throws his head back laughing at something Grey had said. Did he have to look so damn handsome all the time? “No, because I don’t want...I’m not looking for anything…”

“Serious?” Shane supplies flashing her a knowing look as he points between Leah and Heather. “I don’t think that’s something you have to worry about with Karev. Ask any of the girls in our year.” 

Jo winces uncomfortably, she knows wanting Alex is a risk but it’s not like she has a choice, she can’t help the way she feels and she didn’t need any of them to remind her of Alex’s sexscepades. She knew all too well what he’s been up too but honestly, she couldn’t help feeling the way she did. They didn’t get it, Alex wasn’t his reputation, honestly when it was just the two of them together drinking beer and making stupid jokes it was hard to think he was the same guy with the reputation of being an evil whatever that he did. “You know he’s not as bad as you think…”

“Who’s not?” Looking up suddenly Jo was surprised to see Chest Peckwell standing there. She'd met him a few times briefly, once on her O.B rotation and a few times at the coffee cart, it had never been anything more than a few friendly hello’s but he definitely had half her intern class drooling at the sight of him, and even Jo had to admit he was good looking, but her brain was too fogged up with the idea of Alex to even look at another human. 

“Erm, no one...just some patient we have,” Jo mutters awkwardly glancing quickly at Steph and Leah who was practical drooling on the table as they watched him. “Can we help you with anything?” 

Peckwell smirked, rubbing his hands together he leans over Jo, his aftershave overwhelming her senses as he looked down at her. “I was thinking, me...you...bar tonight?”

Jo cringes shrinking away from him, there's confident and then there's just cockiness. “Aha..thats nice...I think...but I have plans.”

Leah almost chokes on her drink as she leans forward pushing Jo out of Peckwells view. “If she won’t I will.” She practically purred, flicking her high ponytail around as she spoke.

“Of course you will.” Steph rolls her eyes, while the rest of the group tried to stifle their laughter, watching as Peckwells face fell before turning his attention back to Jo.

“No problem...think about it, I'm sure you'll come to the right decision.” He winks, patting Shane’s back abruptly as he backs away from the table, a clear smirk across his face not showing the faintest hint of rejection. 

“Urgh, that guy gives me the creeps.” Shudders Jo as she watches him retreat, rolling her eyes as she watches Leah, Heather and even Stephanie tilt their heads to the side unison to get a good look at the guy's backside.

“He’s hot though.” Stephanie quips, stealing a few fries off Jo’s plate, as Jo turns her eyes back to Alex, surprised to find they were already on her, he doesn't even look away when their eyes meet, instead, he just continues to gaze at her his forehead creased like he's trying to work something out, whatever was on his mind his intense gaze was making the heat rise in Jo’s cheeks.

“Who are your plans with?” 

An elbow to the ribs knocks Jo’s gaze as she glowers at Stephanie.“Huh?”

“Your plans...you said you had plans or were you just lying to chest Peckwell,” Stephanie exclaims, shaking her head at Jo, clearly, Leah wasn’t the only one surprised by Jo’s rejection of one of the hottest bachelors Grey Solan had to offer. 

“No I wasn’t lying I have plans...with Alex.”

Leah scoffs loudly, gaining the attention of the entire table. “Really? I thought he was going out with Hailey tonight.” 

“What?”

“I’m pretty sure she mentioned it.” Heather nodded, looking slightly unforgettable as she watched Jo’s face fall, twisting in her seat she nods to where Hailey is sitting with Tina, they seem to be excitedly talking about something but that didn’t mean Alex...they are pretty much always that bubbly. 

“Mentioned it, she spent half of Shepherd’s surgery up in the gallery talking about it.” Shrieks Shane, oblivious to the nervous glance the girls seemed to be giving each other as Jo leapt up from the table following Alex out of the cafeteria in a flash.    
  


* * *

Jo catches sight of Alex heading towards the elevator, seemingly lost in his own world as he stares down at his phone, narrowly avoiding the various patients and staff that litter the hallway. “You’re going on a date?” Jo calls, half jogging to catch up to him. 

“Mhmm” he nods, barely giving her a second look as she falls into step beside him. 

Jo frowns, he’s a busy guy she knows but he seemed to have done a 180 from this morning, usually when they spoke he’d give her his attention, at least greet her with a little more than muffle the sound. “Tonight?...With Hailey?” 

“What is this?” Alex groans, finally looking up as he shoves his phone in his pocket. The frown etched in his forehead let Jo know he wasn’t in the finest of moods. “Who wants to be a millionaire?”

“No..I” Jo stutters, watching as Alex narrows her eyes on her before seemingly giving up waiting for her response and brushing past her. “I was just asking...I thought you said you were done sleeping around with interns.” Jo blurts out chasing after him as she went, trying to keep her voice low enough that their conversation wouldn't become hospital gossip. 

“I am that why this is a date and not a meeting in the supply closet.” He snaps, his nostril flaring. He seemed almost angry and Jo couldn’t work out why it wasn’t the typical response of someone who had a hot date. 

“Well we had plans tonight but I guess I’ll let it slide.” 

“Yeah, I'm sure you will,” Alex growls as he presses the elevator button, spinning around to face towards the doors, never turning back to look at Jo. 

Blinking a few times Jo tries to understand his sudden change in demeanour. “What's that meant to mean?” She demands, grabbing hold of his arm to turn him back towards her. 

“Aren't you going out with the flamingo from OB tonight?” Alex grumbles shrugging Jo grips off as the doors ding open.

“Who Jason?” 

“Whatever his name is I don't care and I don't care about your date-” 

“-I’m not-” 

Alex raises his voice as he steps onto the lift, punching at the buttons, making Jo jump back as he cuts her off abruptly. “So don't start giving me crap on making plans and get out of my business.” The doors slip shut, efficiently ending their conversation leaving a dumbfounded Jo standing in the hallway, at least a dozen eyes on her as she tries to understand what the hell had just happened. 

* * *

“What are you doing here?” A crease forms in between Alex's eyebrows as he takes in the sight of Jo leaning her head against the bannister, her eyes shut as she sits on the staircase. Beside her are the various discarded layers of clothing she’d worn into work today, he hadn't expected to see her, not since he’d stormed away from her this afternoon, he was tired and angry, and none of it was really her fault, well not deliberately. He’d regretted the minute he watched her face as the doors had rolled shut between them, he'd wanted to find her and apologize but by the time he’d got out of surgery, she was long gone. 

“You said I could stay here, remember?...my heaters broke and trust me if I didn’t wanna freeze to death I'd be anywhere else.” Jo sighs, rubbing her arms as she sits up, she looks tired as her eyes scan over him, he was dressed in jeans in a t-shirt for anyone else she’d assumed that his outfit wasn't exactly date attire but for Alex Karev, it was probably fancy. 

“Shit yeah...sorry.” Alex nods, he’d forgotten he’d offered to let Jo stay, and he’d been so angry earlier he’d completely dismissed her. “What are you doing on the stairs?”

“Well I was gonna crash on your couch but Yang and Grey have passed out on it,” Jo mutters nodding her head towards the living room, turning around Alex saw that Yang and Grey were indeed passed out across the sofa each with an empty tequila bottle in hand, Grey snoring away noisily.

“Yeah, they’re not moving anytime soon.” He laughs, shaking his head, he turns back to Jo giving her lopsided grin, hating the way she only manages to muster a half-smile in response as he moves to sit beside her on the stairs. 

“How was your date?” She whispers, looking down at her shoes as she speaks. 

“It was okay…”

“Just okay?”

“It was good...why do you care? Are you jealous Josephine?” He nudges her shoulder slightly, a sly smile playing on his face as he watches her eyes widen, leaning as far away as she can get. “Pfft, me jealous? No, we’re just friends.” 

Alex rolls his eyes nodding, that's them friends...but you really shouldn't think about your friends the way his mind thinks about Jo, there’s nothing friendly about it. “Yeah, practically siblings...that's what you said right? I’m like your brother.”

“I what...I no..”

“Come on…” Alex stands, he holds his hand out for her, his face softening as he looks down at her. He doesn't need her to say it again.

Jo frowns, letting her hand slip into his easily as she follows him up the stairs “Where are we?... I’m not sleeping in Yang’s bed, I've heard what she does in there.” She exclaims shuddering at the thought of Yangs noisy sex life with the chief, ignoring the way her hand seemed to fit into Alex’s so seamlessly. 

“Shut up you idiot you can sleep in mine,” Alex growls as they reach the land letting Jo pass him as his hand slips out of hers and instead finds its way to the small of her back as he leads her down the hallway to his room. “What doesn’t get all excited we’re just friends after all.” He teases, rolling his eyes as Jo raises her eyebrows at him suggestively. 

“Just checking this won’t this be weird.” Jo shrugs, a cold feeling spreading across her when Alex releases her, heading to his bathroom, leaving Jo standing awkwardly in the doorway, eyeing the messy unmade bed before her. She’d thought about being in his bed before and it wasn’t to lay above the sheets while his grumpy ass snored beside her. 

“Only if you make it weird... we always share blankets on the couch, I’m sure sharing the bed for the night is fine too,” Alex grumbles appearing back in the room gesturing to the bed in front of them while brushing his teeth, mumbling something that was either stop looking at me like that or just not English. 

“Right...yeah it’s fine. You wash the sheets, right? I’m not gonna be sleeping on anything nasty?” Jo jokes, pulling a side of the comforter up gingerly, she was only half-joking as she checked the bed for used condoms, laughing as Alex threw his t-shirt at her, catching her off guard as she entered the room in just his boxers. Well damn...now she really is in trouble. 

“I told you I’m not sleeping around anymore.” He mutters, pulling back the covers on his side, slipping into the bed, giving her confused look as he still hovers near the end of the bed.

“Oh yeah, is that why you didn’t bring Hailey back?” Jo queries, she doesn’t wanna know about the date with Hailey and she does, if she's gonna lay next to the guy all night, she had to know where she stands.

“Why are you so hung up on this Hailey thing?” 

“I’m not, I don’t care who you date…”

“Sure thing princess…” Alex grunts, ignoring the way Jos face drops at the use of her old nickname, sighing Alex sits up, patting the space beside him. “If you must know I got called into an emergency surgery so I had to reschedule.” 

“Oh…” He hadn’t been on a date. 

"I don't wanna date Hailey...she thinks unicorns are real or some shit."

Jo nods, taking in what he was saying. Deciding to push her luck Jo shrugs out of her jeans, it’s not like she hadn’t frequently walked around Alex’s house in her underwear before it was definitely the first time he’d invited her up to his room though. Wriggling her top over her head she smirks as she hears Alex’s breath hitch. Gotcha. 

“You don’t have a clue do you?” 

“About what?” Jo mumbles as she picks up his discarded T-shirt from the floor, throwing it on as she makes her way round to the unoccupied side of the bed, ignoring the complete shock on Alex’s face as she slips in beside him like it was the most normal thing in the world like she always slept here. 

“You don’t have the slightest idea the torture you put me though, do you?.” Alex groans, as Jo lays her cold feet against his shins. His hand holding the comforter tightly, restraining the urge to reach out for her. 

“Me...what did I do-” Suddenly Jo feels his arms around her waist pulling her in he rolls over her. His arms resting either side of her head, holding him up as he hovers above her, his eyes trailing over her body beneath him. 

“You drive me mad...constantly...you make it so hard to just be near you.” He whispers, his breath dancing across Jo’s face as he’s eyes flit between her lips and back to her eyes. Jo was frozen, her eyes glued to his, the words she so desperately wanted to say stuck in her throat. “I really want to kiss you right now. I know I shouldn’t, and somehow that makes me want it more.” He groans, his lips brushing against her as he spoke. 

Jo gulps, she wants to shrink away from Alex’s intense gaze, but at the same time, she wants to reach out and pull him closer to her. “Why shouldn’t you?” She manages to squeak, her hands slowly reaching up to rest against his biceps. 

“Because I’m bad for you...I screw up everything good in my life and I don’t wanna do that to you but I want you...I really want you.” Alex groans, she can feel one hand tracing her neck softly, brushing away the loose hair that fans her face, his lips are so close to hers, she can almost taste them and its pure torture.

“But we shouldn't, right? I mean you’ve slept with every girl in my class, you’ll probably break my heart and move on by next week.” Jo mutters, she’s testing him, she’s praying he’ll say this isn’t the one-time thing it feels like.

“I told you I'm not sleeping around anymore.”

“You asked Hailey out.”

“No, she asked me...I only said yes because I was in a delivery earlier in which Meyers bragged about asking you out.” Alex admits, sinking a little lower pressing himself against Jo. 

“I told him no…”

“Why?”

“This is a bad idea.” Jo whispers, unable to tear her eyes away from him as their intense gaze continues. She can feel her own thumping fast in her chest and it’s all becoming a little overwhelming, it’s like he can see right through her like there's a second conversation going on in their glances that are saying far more than either of them could express. 

“Mhmm probably...why did you say no Jo?”

Sighing, she feels him rest his forehead against hers, squeezing her eyes shut, knowing it will be easier to whisper the truth without him looking at her. “Because I want you, I want you more than I ever wanted anyone or anything ever before.”

Jo admits, opening her eyes, braced for his rejection as she watches a wide grin spread across Alex's face, settling her nerves as he swoops down, their lips meeting passionately. Instantly wrapping arms around his neck pulling him impossibly closer. 

“Even though I’m like your brother.” Alex jokes, mumbling against her lips as he rolls her over, so she straddles him, their lips only separating momentarily. 

“Alex…” Jo shrieks as his words click, smacking against his chest ignoring the way his chuckle vibrates against her neck as he turns his attention there, making sure to leave a mark for everyone to see tomorrow. “Way to ruin the mood.” 

“Sorry...let me fix that.” He whispers softly, making Jo squeal as his hands slip under his T-shirt trailing their way up her waist, setting ablaze to her silky smooth skin, making Jo moan as she dips her head back to down, catching his lips with hers. 


End file.
